From EP 1 161 972, a sliding board with a profiled rail system is known, which consists of at least one rail which extends in the longitudinal direction of the sliding board and is connected to the sliding board body by a dowel connection or dowel anchoring via at least one formed-on dowel or dowel portion. In one embodiment, for fastening the rail to the ski body, a number of pegs designed as expansion dowels, which are slotted and have a bore which narrows toward the free end of the peg and is open to the upper side of the rail, are formed on following one another in the longitudinal direction of the rail. After the rail has been attached to the ski body by inserting the pegs into bores provided correspondingly on the ski body, pins are driven into the bores, expanding the pegs. The profiled rails are consequently fastened to the finished sliding board and only replace the otherwise usual screw fastening. In order to provide a sliding board with a premounted profiled rail system, it is therefore necessary to carry out fastening and mounting operations on the finished sliding board.